Blue Shirt Day: Steve
by AnimeGirl 144
Summary: Challenege fanfic. Steve is getting bullied. Who comes to rescue him? High School AU


**Back with another challenge fic! I hope you all like this one.**

**Warning: Contains bullying and some sexism.**

**The challenge: Steve is being bullied by Johann and Natasha is the one who saves him.**

**I own nothing except the plot,...somewhat.**

* * *

><p>Steve Rogers hit the ground, again. His left side of his face was in pain after being hit against the pavement down below. Above him, Johann Schmidt smiled in victory at the scrawny teen.<p>

"Do you ever tire of this Rogers?" Johann asked. "Every tire of getting beaten up on a daily basis? Or do you enjoy it?"

"I can do this all day," Steve replied with deep breathing.

He had stuck up for another classmate against Johann and the German teen was not pleased about that. He didn't like it when _anyone_ spoke up against him, and it seemed Steve would do that. He never feared Johann or his punishments, though he wish someone would do something about it. Steve was his favorite punching bag, and Johann had been bullying him since they were in middle school, sometimes because Steve spoke out, sometimes because he was bored and wanted something to do.

The teachers didn't care about some orphan boy being hurt, and the other teens either didn't like Steve to help him, were too afraid of Johann, or just truly, simply didn't know what was going on because Johann's right-hand man, Arnim Zola, would be busy keeping look out. The only ones who would care would be his best friend Bucky, who lived in another state, his adopted father, Dr. Abraham Erskine, and his track coach, Coach Chester Phillips. He never told any of them what happened to him because he felt tattling would do him no good. He just had to face the bully and hope that one day he'd be able to fight back.

A punch to the face left Steve on the ground again, biting back the groan of pain shooting through his body. He didn't mind standing up for what he believed in, he just wished he was physically stronger to do something about it. Johann was really angry it seemed as he gave Steve a good kick in the ribs. Before Johann could give Steve another kick, he was sucker punched in the face, making him stumble forwards and trip over Steve, falling to the ground face-first. Steve winced slightly but turned his attention on who saved him. Natasha Romanoff. She was the new student at their school. She was glaring angrily at Johann and Steve could only stare in shock because he had no idea the smart girl who kept to herself and only hung out with Clint had a mean right hook.

Johann was just as surprised, though for a more different reason. A _girl _had managed to knock him off his feet. He glared at her and she matched him with an even colder glare.

"Do not hurt him anymore," she declared with a thick Russian accent.

"And what will you do if I do?" he questioned, getting to his feet as he glared at her.

Natasha didn't say anything more. He moved rushed at her, ready to punch her (because he wasn't above hitting a girl), when she kicked him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him and making him fall to his knees. She towered over his curled form and glared at him.

"I will repeat once more. Do not harm this boy ever again," Natasha said with a firm tone.

Johann released a grunt, but managed to get to his feet and walked away rather slowly. Natasha watched him leave before turning her attention to Steve who managed to get into a sitting position. Mentally bracing herself, she maintained standing in her position.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'll be fine," he said, trying to put on a brave face. He then smiled at her gently, and this made her blush a little. "Thank you for your help."

Natasha smiled back but still held up a defense.

"Your pride isn't hurt by being saved by a girl?" she questioned, half-mockingly, half-seriously.

Steve shook his head as his hand instinctively went for his ribs.

"Can't say I have an ego to bruise after being beaten up by him for six years now," Steve said with a small smile. "Thank you again."

Natasha visibly relaxed. She was right, he was different. The last time she had saved a boy from being beaten up, the victim had berated her and hurt her. Steve, however, seemed to appreciate her help. He was much different than the other boys; more like a gentleman, if she remembered what Hank said. He seemed to live in the 1940s compared to the other, more modern boys like one Tony Stark who tried to hit on her first day. She crouched down and sat next to him.

"No problem," she said. "I do not like bullies."

She had had a past experience being bullied. Some boys hadn't liked her accent and taunted her. She was very young when it happened, but she still carried the memory with her, and vowed to stop bullying wherever she saw it.

"Me either," Steve agreed, getting her out of her quick reverie. "I just wish I was strong enough to stop him."

"Why have you allowed yourself to get beaten up by him for so long? Why haven't you told someone?" Natasha questioned.

"I figure if I get the beatings, someone else won't," Steve replied. "I don't like it, but if I can spare someone else, then I'm more than happy to let Johann attack."

"Such a martyr," Natasha said with a small smile. _Kind and thoughtful too._

Steve just shrugged in reply and smiled back at her.

"Thank you, for doing something no one else would. Thank you for standing up for me," Steve said with full appreciation in his voice.

Natasha blushed once again and smiled at him.

"It's my pleasure to help a friend in need," she answered.

Steve's smile seemed to brighten and Natasha's did too. She didn't just save a stranger, she saved a friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm terrible ending, but I hoped you all liked it. I guess you can consider this to be a one-sided SteveNatasha, but I didn't intend for it.**

**I hope you liked it, and perhaps some of you caught some **_Captain America: The First Avenger_**stuff. I didn't put a lot, just names. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this fic.**


End file.
